French Spring In Latvia
by QueenCelestiaxyv
Summary: Francis visits Latvia. LANCE - yes, you read that right!


**French Spring In Latvia**

**Author:** Queen Celestia

**Betareader: **daedricgurl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia nor make any money off of.

**AN:** I wrote this for Kitsune Blade who keeps putting out for me, so I decided to give them a present. :3

**Warnings:** Sex, really bad French, general French hairyness, have tissues for ready for nosebleeds

**Pairing:** Latvia/France – LANCE

**Note:** Pīrāgi – Latvian Bacon Buns. I thought about inserting Latvian, but then I checked it out and decided it wasn't worth the trouble.

Xxxxx

Francis was excited.

Ever since the collapse of the USSR, he had been coercing relations with Latvia, bringing the smaller nation out of his shell. What with his own festival entitled Surprising Latvia, he had managed to stabalize relations with the nation. In return, Raivis had put together a festival celebrating France, called French Spring In Latvia, which he was currently attending.

He had not yet got a glimpse of Raivis – he had arrived early, and unannounced to get a feel of the festival, and he was finding it to be everything he liked; the people were open, and they treated him with respect and dignity without knowing that he was pretty much The France they were celebrating. It was nice to go someplace where they sung his praises, unlike other countries that were keen to trash his name.

It also didn't hurt that he found out that Raivis Galante had a rather quiet, deep sense of humour that he had hitherto not suspected. But to be honest, with Ivan lurking in the background, laughter was far from the to-do list. In fact, he was caught by surprise that he was becoming fast friends with the smaller nation.

"Francis!"

Raivis' voice behind him made him turn around with a slight jump.

"Ah, Raivis," he smiled down at the nation, "This is wonderful, thank you."

Disapproving violet eyes looked up at Francis. "Why didn't you tell me you were here already? I would have come and got you."

"Mon cher, I wanted to see things on my own, get a feel of your beautiful country," came the response, "Your children are so welcoming, j'adore Latvia!"

Raivis flushed a little at the Frenchmans openness, but relaxed more.

"Oh, I'm glad you enjoy my house…"

"Mm! Tour me around!"

Lighting up, Raivis nodded, and began to lead Francis around, showing him the best spots to eat, drink, shop, or enjoy the scenery.

Francis lagged behind a little, enjoying seeing the happy look upon the smaller nations face. Too many times he had seen him cry or downtrodden from his life. To see Raivis excitedly point out Pīrāgi – and absolutely _insist_ Francis eat one – was a complete change from the nation he remembered.

It was over a salad, where the hard boiled egg had been cleverly transformed into a rabbit, that Francis realized that he was considering Raivis to be a close friend. Something that came as rather a surprise due to the brevity of their intimate relationship. He had enjoyed the entire day, and the openness and trust he received was refreshing. The last time he had even received such trust was from Matthew, before Arthur decided to take over. In fact he was feeling more paternal concerning the smaller nation.

So when the smaller nation invited him to a drinking contest, he thought nothing of it.

Really, how much alcohol could such a small body contain?

Francis hadn't realized how strong Latvian alcohol would be.

Nor did he realize that Raivis changed when drunk.

His shy nature, got replaced by a more confident cocky nation. A nation that had a real reason to by cocky, now that he was away from Ivan's thumb.

Sprawled out on Raivis' couch, bottles of Riga Black Balsam surrounding them, Francis felt his heart beat quicken, as the smaller nation grabbed his arm, making him look down into wide violet eyes.

"Neh, Francis?"

The voice was only slightly slurred, and he knew that Raivis was not as drunk as he could be.

"Do you like me?"

"Mm?" A pleasant buzz was filling Francis, and he nodded, "Of course I do."

A troubled look came across Raivis' face, as if Francis' remark hadn't quite been what he wanted.

Shifting position so that his face was mere centimetres away from Francis', he murmured.

"No, I mean do you _like_ me."

Raivis' hand reached up, and tangled into the Frenchmans silky locks, the scent of alcohol strong in the air between them.

"_Like_ you?"

Came the slow reply, as Francis desperately tried to scramble in his buzz filled mind why and when the situation had suddenly become like this, with a small Latvian partially on his lap.

"Yes, I mean, I like you, very much…"

The words were said slowly, quiet, and if Francis hadn't felt each breath as each word was expelled he would have doubted if he had even heard them right.

Soft lips were upon his, and after a moment of shock, Francis fell into the kiss, his emotions mixed up, fucked up.

Was Raivis really putting the moves on him?

Apparently his skills weren't impressing, as the Latvian pulled away, his face in a frown.

"Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why are you so stiff? Why do you not kiss me back properly?"

Clearing his throat, and trying to ignore the wandering hand that was working on unbuttoning his shirt, Francis replied.

"This all came as a uh, surprise. Oui, quelle surprise!"

"That's not a good excuse, aren't you always ready to have sex?"

Raivis grumbled, as he worked on the last button on the shirt.

"Eh euhm, my powers of prowess may be over exaggerated," came the response, as Francis felt the cool air hit his chest, before small fingers began to stroke his hairy chest.

"I don't think they're over exaggerated," came the whisper, "I've heard what you did to Canada, and other countries."

Blushing, Francis tried to suppress the surprise he felt that Raivis' would have dug so deeply about him.

"Ah oui?"

"Mmmhmm, I was expecting you to do something when you invited me to your house."

Raivis pulled at an exposed nipple, before he moved his mouth to lightly nip alongside the Frenchmans dark stubble.

"But when nothing happened…"

Teeth scraped against skin, before Raivis continued.

"I assume you don't really like me… even now, you don't want this." A sharp pinch of the abused nipple caused a shudder to go through Francis' body.

Usually it was him to do the moves, to initiate contact. Never before had he suspected how much Raivis felt for him. To be honest he had been wary of making a move too soon, what with Raivis' past with Ivan, and not wanting to cross hidden boundaries.

Apparently his caution had had the opposite effect.

"I just didn't want to hurt you mon cher." Came the whisper, "I didn't know you felt… anything for me like that."

"You're so stiff Francis."

Raivis sat back, and picked up a half full bottle of alcohol, and took a swig, his violet eyes appraising the partially undressed Frenchman in front of him.

Swallowing, Raivis held the bottle up to Francis' mouth.

"Drink more, you need to relax."

Wrapping his mouth around the bottle, he took a gulp, some of it dribbling out of his mouth, as he swallowed, the Latvian tilting the bottle, basically pouring the alcohol down the Frenchmans throat.

Alcohol spilled faster out of his mouth, dripping down his beard onto his exposed chest, and creeping down his stomach into the crease between skin and pants.

When the alcohol was gone, Raivis tossed the bottle to the ground without a care, before following the trail of alcohol down Francis' body with his tongue, licking each drop, causing the French man to moan at the sensation of the hot tongue rubbing against his body, places usually ignored.

Tongue dipped into the crunched up bellybutton, swiping at the alcohol, before swiping down and rubbing against the rough fabric of the pants. Violet eyes looked up then into azure blue, before, with skill, that made Francis wonder about Ivan yet again, Raivis unbuttoned the Frenchmans pants with his teeth. Pulling the zipper down, Raivis nuzzled the burgeoning erection, his flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes providing enough sin for thought, to make Francis' underpants awfully restraining.

"Do you like this Francis?"

Came the question, as a soft mouth melded against his erection, pushing against the thin material of his underpants.

"Oui, oui,"

Came the response, as Francis watched as the small hands pushed his pants fully open, giving him a better view of his straining dick pushing up into the mouth, the frustrating material acting as a tease. With a sharp tug of teeth, Raivis' tugged the underpants down, releasing Francis' cock with a soft bounce.

Greedy violet eyes stared at it, before a soft pink tongue poked out and gave it a brief lick, the soft pearl of precum resting on the tip of it, before being taken into the mouth.

"Not too bad."

Raivis murmured, as he pulled away, and leaned back to grab some more alcohol. Taking a swig, he wiped his mouth with his arm, before giving Francis a once over. Standing up, he sprawled back onto the couch, his eyes half lidded, watching the Frenchman as if he were some tasty morsel presented to him on a platter.

"Get up and fully strip for me Francis." Soft yet stern command.

Azure eyes widened in surprise, but with a sharp prod from a small foot, he stood up, deciding that this could be very interesting. The Latvian took brief swigs of Riga, watching as the Frenchman tucked his thumbs into his partially undone pants, and slowly shimmied out of them, revealing taught muscle and very hairy legs.

Eyes connecting, Francis smirked, as he kicked his pants off, watching as the Latvian took a slow gulp.

Fingers lightly drifted over his white unbuttoned shirt, before the material lightly fell onto the ground, falling atop empty alcohol bottles.

"Like what you see?"

Another gulp, before the violet eyes narrowed.

"Turn around, let me see all of you."

The soft light from the fireplace, brushed against the Frenchmans tan skin, running against lines of scars, while casting other portions of his body into dark shadow.

Hands upon his bottom informed him that the Latvian had apparently left his spot, and was groping him.

"Your ass is very firm…"

Francis let out a light groan as the Latvian pulled his ass cheeks apart, inspecting the fluttering pink hole, before feeling a hand leave, and burning liquid drip down his crack, most likely alcohol.

"Raivis, mon ami – " Francis began, only to stop at the feel of tongue prodding his anus. "Que – what are you doing?"

"Tasting."

"Mmm I know that but…"

The tongue silenced Francis as it lightly penetrating, pushing in some burning alcohol, exploring, sensing. Small hands upon his thighs helped support the Frenchman, fingers lightly tangling in the hair of his legs.

The mouth moved further, lips brushing against the scrotum, teeth pulling lightly at the fuzz, before a tricky tongue swiped firmly against the base of Francis' penis.

"Zut alors," came the murmur, before all contact was cruelly taken away.

"Raivis?"

The clattering of bottles, and the soft thud of clothing hitting the ground, informed Francis what was happening, before he fully turned around; the Latvians clothes were mostly off, and Francis found himself devouring the pale nearly translucent skin of the boy, the small perky nipples, and to his surprise, the rather well endowed nature, the thick red cock swollen and angry looking, curled up and resting against the smooth stomach.

Feeling his mouth go dry as Raivis finished undressing, Francis wondered how on earth he managed to fool himself to feel 'paternal'. The smooth thighs just aching to be wrapped around him, although, from the drunken glint the smaller man was giving him, Francis had a feeling, that tonight he was going to be the one wrapping around in absolute ecstasy.

"Like what you see?" the response was slightly mocking, the soft smirk on the Latvians face full of reciprocal hunger.

Before Francis could properly articulate a reply, the small man was upon him, yanking his wavy golden locks, forcing their lips to meet in a kiss, bodies firmly pressed up against each other, small pert nipples rubbing against the Frenchman's hairier chest.

Thrusting slightly, Francis moaned as he felt Raivis' dick rub up against his, the precum smearing between them, wherever the skin could reach.

They stood there for a moment, frotting against each other, skin against skin, their mouths engaged in a passionate embrace, the Latvians small fingers nearly pulling the Frenchman's hair out, the unaccounted for strength that made the Frenchman hungry for more.

"I want you."

Came the fierce whisper. Then, without any warning, Francis felt himself being pushed towards the ground. The bottles of alcohol being aggressively brushed away as his ass hit the ground.

The Latvian climbed onto his lap, his mouth now sucking against his neck, sure to leave large red welts, but he didn't care

Their dicks were still pressed up against each other, each movement; no matter how small sending thrills of pleasure to each.

Large hands cupped the smaller mans ass, groping his milky thighs, wanting, searching –

"Non," Raivis murmured, as he felt the finger press up against his anus, "Non, not today."

He wiggled away out of the Frenchman's grasp, before lifting his hand, and pressing his fingers against Francis' mouth, "I've been wanting to do this for so long…"

Eyes locking, Francis accepted the fingers, sucking, showing off what he could do if Raivis would only let him, lathing each finger with careful attention.

Raivis' other hand lifted up, gently petting the silky blond hair, almost as an apology for nearly ripping it out earlier.

Deciding that Francis had bathed them long enough, Raivis removed his fingers, the Frenchman's tongue darting out, licking against the finger tips, as if displeased at the taking away of his suck toy.

"Lean back."

Francis did as told, knowing full well what was going to happen, feeling the finger press up against him, forcing himself to relax, focus on the pleasure of the small mouth kissing his penis, as the first finger was inserted, pushing against the outer ring of muscle, wriggling around inside, before another was added, and another, moving, stretching impatiently.

Fingers removed, Raivis lightly slapped the Frenchman's ass.

"Get on all fours."

Sharp simple commands, commands that jolted straight to Francis' cock, as he quickly obeyed.

Francis watched greedily as Raivis stood in front of him, the cock waving temptingly before his face.

"Lubricate me."

Cold burning violet eyes looked down at him, as he obediently wrapped his mouth around the cock, sucking, tasting, and getting used to the Latvian's flavour.

Hell, he could get addicted to the flavour, came the thought, as he slowly pulled away, the cock head resting against his lips, before sucking on it lightly, playfully, before taking it in again fully.

After a few moments of this, Raivis, firmly gripped the Frenchman's hair, "Arrêté."

The cock pulled out of the mouth, the lips forming a small 'o', before with a pop it was fully out.

"Rester."

Francis felt the anticipation build, hearing Raivis move behind him, casting small glances to the boy, feeling dirty and excited that he was so turned on to be taken by someone so much smaller than him.

The blunt cock head against his anus teased, not entering, just brushing.

"What do you want Francis?"

The fingers against his back, lightly pulling against his hair, brushing against his skin, as if they did this everyday, as if what was about to happen was no big deal.

"I need you. S'il vous plaît – enter me." To emphasis his words, he pushed his ass firmly up against the teasing cock.

"How much?"

There came a groan of frustration.

"Please, Raivis, enter me, I need you."

The words coming out sort of whining, the Frenchman's need overriding his pride.

A pause where Francis had the awful thought that his pleadings weren't enough, that Raivis was going to just leave him hanging after all of the teasing, and then.

Glory.

The cock pushing in, filling him, stretching him, as he excitedly accepted the hot hungry tool.

He felt dirty, pleading, feeling the thrusts within him. The firelight glancing off the bottles, glancing off their merged bodies as his fingers clawed the ground, as he moaned and thrust back: trying to get more contact, groaning in absolute ecstasy as his prostate was firmly hit.

Before coming way too early for someone as experienced as him, his cum spurting out onto the carpet, hitting unlucky bottles of alcohol, his limbs turning into jello, his ass seeming to only remain in the air due to the stiff rod shoved up it, pulling in an out mercilessly.

Raivis didn't even let him revel in his orgasm, his thrusts continued, his small hands firmly gripping his ass, watching the cock enter the tanned backside.

Francis didn't know where the hell the Latvian had gotten any of the stamina, as he felt himself cum again. The pleasure rippling through his body and the carpet burning his forearms before finally, with a soft moan Raivis came inside of him, the burning seed dripping out as the cock was removed. Falling down onto the stained ground, as Francis finally fully collapsed. The carpet was rough against his cheek, the alcohol bottle cold against his thigh, the small body laying partially on top of him burning hot. The shallow breathing against his back rhythmic.

The crack of a log burning in the fire the only sound in the room louder than their breathing, until, the Latvian rolled off, and Francis, curious, looked over with a worried face, a worried suddenly sober face. A face flushed from exertion and perhaps embarrassment.

"I - Je suis désolé, I" – The Latvians face horrified, as if just realizing what exactly took place.

Wanting to touch to apologize, absolutely terrified.

"Didn't mean to, when I get drunk I – what I want…"

"It comes out, non?"

"Yeah… I mean… you aren't going to hate me?" A

shy look, a look clearly expecting to be rejected or perhaps even hit.

Francis could feel somewhere inside get warm; really, this boy was too cute for words.

A hand reaching out, patting the messy blond hair.

"Non, of course not. I quite enjoyed it. Although perhaps, for our next round, we do it in your bed oui? This carpet is absolutely killer upon my tender skin."

Xxxxxxxx

**AN: **Yup. That's it. A PWP oneshot of wtfness. Hope you enjoyed. I totally think seme!Latvia is super sexy and encourage everyone to write/encourage seme!Latvia, or even this pairing of absolute crack cocaine.


End file.
